


一期一会 ichigoichie

by Madhattressdelux



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Slight Canon Divergence, add more pairings as I go along, essentially I'm avoiding all mentions of Naruto Gaiden tbh, just my mobile one shot series on tumblr, otp + family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madhattressdelux/pseuds/Madhattressdelux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ichigoichie is defined as a one in a life time opportunity; the term serves to remind people to treasure the moments and meetings with people in life</p>
<p>a series of late night writings of mines, originally posted on tumblr-- most of the drabbles aren't connected</p>
<p>read and review, let me know how you think of the drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i. chorus of the loving + musings of the loved

**Author's Note:**

> so originally on tumblr, these two one-shots were posted separately-- but considering they're connected and this is the first set I'm posting as well as both being extremely short, why not post them together? 
> 
> both are inspired by the Kenshi Yonezu song, Fluorite!
> 
> r&r

**i.** chorus of the loving 

Second guessing always was second nature, she told herself. A habit that hasn’t quite shaken off yet.

Indecisiveness didn’t have room in her life anymore, she tried telling herself.

…right?

To the beat of her drumming fingers, her eyes stared off to space– maybe an answer could be found in the fleeting moments of her thoughts not being pulled to and fro, questions of why, why not, what if, maybe, on second…

thought.

Too much of that.

Her steps, always two or three behind his. Yet his fingers enclosed around her wrist, refusing to let her fall behind despite the weight dragging her feet.

He smiled with a purpose, not like before. Genuine and happy, bright azures like the sky above watched her with warmth of the sunshine.

Inviting her to walk beside, properly, instead of the familiar view of bright hair and sneaking looks.

_Breathe in._

It wasn’t time yet, not today.

Second guessing was second nature after all but this wasn’t a case of that. The transition from her old self to the person she dreamt of being took time, so rushing would be futile. Her words flowed with ease. Laughter, too. Time spent together left butterflies but less of a storm and more of a comforting feeling that her feelings, long-lasting and patient, won’t be going away.

Not now, not soon.

_Breathe out._

“Yo, Hinata,” smiling widely, Naruto gesture towards the shop they both stopped in front of, “Want to stop in? I know you have a thing for sweets, and seeing this joint is newly open…”

His smiling was always infectious and she couldn’t help her own, in return. Her glance at the shop– a nice and small cafe, cozy and the tempting aroma wafted from it when a couple took their exit. “I wouldn’t mind… never a wrong time for a snack, I suppose.”

Naruto chuckled, “I like the way you think! Never been one for cafés, but you deserve a treat for helping me out today. I owe you that, at least.” She shook her head– but protesting, to say she didn’t mind one bit when it comes to helping hi– er, to friends!, would probably fell to deaf ears.

“Alright,” she hums, brushing her hair behind ear as she shot him a side glance. Stepping forward and opening the café door, she added: “But I’ll pay for myself, okay?”

“I don’t mi–”

“Naruto-kun, please. As a friend, let me do this!”

“Fifty-fifty?”

“Seventy-five, twenty-five.”

Naruto paused, tilting his head in thought. “What about… I pay for you and you pay for me?”

As they got into line, Hinata cupped her chin, pursing her lips. “Hmm… I really don’t mind paying for both of us but if you insist.”

“Very much. Fair is fair, after all!” Connecting eyes, Hinata ignore the usual kick in heart rate and giggled along with Naruto’s amused chuckle.

 

* * *

 

**ii.** musings of the loved 

Diving head first without a thought, dubbed as Naruto-way of doing things– jokingly said by his friends, of course.

But all jokes had a shred of truth… which in this case, less of a shred and accepted as common knowledge.

Thinking first always lead to stumbling. Instincts screamed loud, propelling him further and far, his thoughts scrambling behind.

His desires on the horizon, and out of sheer will power or foolishness, he steered his potential for impossibles laid ahead– hokage, acknowledgement, love. For a child who grew with lonely memories and bitter nights, things that he craved and wanted were like the tale of the man dreaming to touch the sun. But where he failed, his wax wings melting away, Naruto continued pass the limit.

His eyes always kept ahead, crawl if he must, to obtain what he believed he needed. Name synonymous to stubbornness. Doubt does try to wiggle itself in but in the grand scheme of things, he doesn’t give.

But as soft lips pressed against his knuckles of his hand, her gentle eyes reminded him… a moment appreciation was needed, to look around. Slow his steps, think carefully, savour this warmth.

Without regrets, he dove into unfamiliar territory, hand clasped around Hinata’s as they turned a new page.

The wedding came and went. Adjusting to the new weight on his left ring finger and to the sweet yawns of ‘good morning’, followed by a kiss, meals for two, retiring to their bed with whispers of sweet-nothings and welcoming touches.

Talks of having a child turned reality (and a reality quicker than he expect, heh).

Lists and preparation.

Colors to pick, books, friends’ congratulations, tears from himself and Hinata.

Questions, questions, questions.  _Would I be a good father?_  Of course, Hinata would assure him without a beat. She shushed the ‘b-but’s and ran her dainty, soothing fingers through his hair, murmuring promises neither knew if they’d come true but at that moment eased their doubts.

And here she laid. Sweat made her bangs stick to her face, drained yet beaming with life. She cradled close to her breast, a whiskered cheek child swaddled carefully in a blue blanket. The peaceful expression of content, sleeping away and unaware the nervous flurry his mere face sent his father into.

“…he’s so small…”

“Mmm.”

“He has my… um… he has…” Naruto bit his bottom lip, his voice dropping to a whisper, Hinata giving his hand a squeeze and intertwined their fingers.

“Quite handsome, don’t you think?” Hinata giggled, shutting her eyes as a soft smile played on her lips, “Boruto also has your eyes. And call it mother’s intuition but I have a feeling he’ll be a mischievous one.”

He smiled despite tears that edged the corner of his eyes threatening to spill over at any moment. “Seeing that I’m his father… I guess that’s unavoidable,” he said in amusement and slight shake to his voice. Bringing her hand to his mouth, he pressed a chaste kiss to the knuckles and bowed his head, clasping her dainty hand with his larger, calloused ones.

“I look forward to it,” she murmured, cracking an eye open to glance at him, “To everything. Because I’m with you.”

Naruto sniffled, his shoulder shook. “Hinata… w-why did you have to go and s-sa…” the rest of his words were lost to a hiccup of a sob, lifting his watery blue eyes.

His eyes landing on their son then to his beautiful wife before going back to Boruto, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sniffed. “I must look like a cry baby in front of him.”

“I don’t think Boruto mind his cry baby papa.”

“He shouldn’t– nothing wrong w-with a little tears here or there.”

“Or a lot,” she laughed, wiggling her hand free from his grasp and cupping his cheek.

Naruto leaned into her touch, smiling softly, “…or a lot.” He pressed a kiss to her palm, humming. “Either way, Cry Baby Papa is a title I accept with pride.”

And they laughed, a sound of content and pure bliss flowed easily from the two.


	2. iii. fly away, fly away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> considering these two are right behind naruhina in terms of ultimate favorite pairings, i hope you enjoy this tiny bit of saiino 
> 
> read and review
> 
> enjoy!

Such melancholy thoughts plagued her, although one wouldn’t know behind carefully crafted smiles and affable personality she was known for. Or so she tried, her damnest mind you, keeping it as so.

Ino didn’t like quiet moments. Pause of breaths, times where you collect your thoughts and analyze, she could do without. In the now, in the present– with people and laughter, keep the chatter going, don’t let the insecurity rear it’s head and drag your worries to the surface.

The irony could kill or deserve a laugh. The rare moments she does let herself scrutinize when the day was over and done, a girl who shed tears over another’s worries of their heart couldn’t sort through her own. Human nature, she guessed– eyes turned on everybody but herself, hypocrisy at it finest.

Sai returned from the rescue mission a week ago, and almost surreal how easily everybody fell back into the flow of things so fast. True, there been some changes here and there– the biggest being Naruto finally understanding Hinata’s feelings– but when it came to rthym and motions of the village, people seemingly forgotten the catastrophe of the moon almost falling onto the earth. Or so they act– no point to dwell on something that passed, afterall.

Ino always been her own biggest critic. But then again, she serves as other’s critic as well. Easily switching between playful teases and gossiping jabs, a complaint never held back, argument never stepped down from.

Her meaningless words.

But a life in silence was a miserable one.

 _It would be nice for someone to ask what’s on my mind…_ a wish she catches herself thinking. But with the curse of being an ‘out spoken’ person, it’s not a question anyone seriously ask nowadays. “I’m fine” and “I’m good” readily available, even if lies at the moment their being said. Sometimes they notice– Shikamaru’s raised eyebrow, Chouji’s eyes prompting her silently that he fine with her adding more than just ‘fine’, and… surprisingly, as fleeting as it was, Sai’s frown of 'don’t quite believe you’. Wave them off, like always, smile and maybe throw a laugh.

Compared to others, her problems was superficial… compared to others, she…

 _Best not to complete that sentence_.

Konoha’s winter nights were always something of beauty. Even if the industrial boom of her home left the stars a little harder to see now, as much as she abhor silence, she felt nostalgic for walk and take in the splendor of a crisp, starry sky. The moon, waning now, seemed so far away compared to last week, smaller and less threatening.

“Ino…” She staggered, nearly missing a step along with a heart beat. Her eyes darted right and landing on…

She gave an amused huff, shaking her head at the man sitting on the park bench. Pale white skin, almost as white as the snow on the ground, stood out his dark clothing and his eyes were intensely focused on her. “I didn’t expect to see you tonight, Sai.” She smiled, falling back into habit with practiced ease.

“Likewise. Do you often take walks here?” he inquired, rubbing his hands together and warmed them with his breath.

She shook her head, “One time thing. I use to come here when I was younger, this park.” Approaching the bench and sitting down, she instantly turned her gaze back up. “It’s a miracle they have bulldozed down this old place yet.”

“It is quite lovely tonight.”

“What about you? Any reason why you’re sitting by your lonesome tonight? Something… or rather,  _someone_  on your mind?” she elbowed him with a teasing grin and didn’t hide the curiosity from her eyes. Which only grew when Sai answered her question with “Someone is, actually?”

Cupping chin with a sly grin, she faced him. “Care to tell? Who is it? A girl, guy, frie–”

“You.” She froze. Then blink once, twice, her cheeks filled in color quickly.

“Um, me…?”

He nodded, his eyes turned to the sky above as if searching for his next couple of words to string together. She kept silent, curiosity but also self-doubt taunted at the hopefulness that rose. “I always have trouble reading people, but… I wonder sometimes…” eyes still focus on the sky, his voice grew soft as a small frown tugged at the corners of his lips, “You’re… pretty good at hiding.”

“…”

“I’m never sure if it’s sorrow or grief… and maybe I’m overanalyzing but are you alright?” she felt his hand reached for hers, ice-cold compared to glove-covered one. Doing away with her glove and placing it on her lap, she accepted the reach and locked their fingers together. “I care for you, Ino.”

“I sure do hope so because I care for you as well…” she gave an empty chuckle, her heartbeat drumming away, “Be careful though…. if I didn’t know better, those words sound kinda like you’re confessing.”

“I am.”

Her eyes flew to his, taken back by the intensity of gaze. “…”

“I been thinking a lot… the way I care for you is different from the others. I’m not sure if it’s love or not yet but it’s not simple friendship,” he paused, studying her face– she wasn’t reacting poorly yet, so that must mean a good sign? “I’m fine with you do not feel the same or not interested anymore… but I wanted to at least tell you I want to listen to your problems if you have any. You’re helping me… and I want to extend the same.”

“….are you sure you want this, Sai?” she asked with equal softness, the shock of the suddenness wearing away as the smile of her face grew. “You know, I have a tendency of going on and on if you give me the chance, I won’t shut up.”

“I don’t want you to. I like the sound of your voice.”

She giggled, rolling her eyes, “A bit cheesy but sweet.” He squeezed her hand, making her fall silent for a moment as she looked away.

“…thank you, Sai.” She squeezed back. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to talk a little bit… especially now I know our feelings are mutual.”

He leaned forward. She met half way.

For once, silence provided her warmth and comfort as the two shared the first of many kisses. 


	3. iv. for another night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now on to the naruhina babies-- out of the new gen kids, boruto and himawari are probably my favorite; bias and all
> 
> next would probably be mitsuki and inojin
> 
> but yeah
> 
> here's some hinamom and her darling kids :D
> 
> read & review, please and thank you

“The lonely Goddess’ tears brought on terrible storm– day in and day out, her cries like thunder and the villagers laid in wait, all too afraid to venture out of their homes.”

There was something magical about the tales Hinata, his mother, always spun. It didn’t matter if he was too old for her fairy tales, both himself and Himawari hang onto every word spoken with undivided attention and wide eyes.

The steam from the tea in her hands rose, her legs tucked under with poise and grace of a princess she was. The way his mother’s eyes lit up, the soft smile– she enjoyed the little tales as well.

“A sorry sight, the village was. Quiet and abandoned, a traveller would guess, if not the lights that came from the houses.” she paused, as if she practiced it, “The villagers were unknowing– even in fear, all the Goddess wanted what each home in the village had.”

“A home. Family. Friends. She wanted to belong, she wanted…” she trailed for a moment, taking a sip from her warm drink as her gaze went from her eldest son to her youngest daughter before to the clock on the wall. When she lowered her drink from lips, Boruto already knew what was coming next. “I gotten a little carried away again, it seems.”

“But mom!” in unison, Himawari and Boruto whined. “Just a little bit longer! You said the story was a short one!” he said, the blanket drape on his shoulders slide off as he sat up properly. Himawari followed his lead, sitting up as well and adding her personal touch of cupping her hands together with “Please mama!”

Their mother giggled, raising an eyebrow, relaxed and amused. “I suppose it’s unfair to leave a story unfinish… but I did warn you two we didn’t have much time for a second story.”

Himawari wilted at this, a frown weighed on her lips.

Boruto, glancing at his disappointed sister, asked, “Would the Goddess alright by the end of the story?” It would be a naturally assumption, the ending would be happy but at the moment, he wanted confirmation for Himawari’s sake.

Himawari nodded, chiming in “Will someone help her?”

Their mother set aside her tea, gesturing for the two to come close. Himawari naturally taking up their mother’s lap while Hinata’s arm wrapped around Boruto and hugged him close, she chuckled. “The Goddess will have a happy ending, don’t worry. I promise, I’ll continue the story tomorrow night,” pressing a kiss to the crown of Hima’s head and her lithe fingers running themselves through Boruto’s hair, she said softly, “And I’m not one to break promises, am I?”

Both nodded, though neither hid the disenchanted expressions.

“Look at it this way,” she continued, “There’s tomorrow to look forward to! And the sooner you sleep, the faster it comes! Now with that in mind, time for bed, you two.” Himawari slid off her lap and Boruto leaned away, both getting up and each taking one of their mother’s hands to help her up. She gave an affectionate ruffle of their hair, earning a small giggle from her daughter and a mumble of “I’m not a child” from Boruto, though the small smile spoke otherwise. “Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough what will happen to the lonely Goddess.”


	4. v. storybook skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the most current drabble!
> 
> so going off this idea presented in the boruto the movie novel, which mentions naruto accidentally missing boruto's birthday, I decided to write something based off that
> 
> plus we need a little more himawari comforting her big brobro
> 
> read and review, please and thank you

There’s a long winded, boring reason why rain fall but if you asked the young daughter of the seventh, Himawari Uzumaki, she’ll give you a tale. Childish and silly, but with beaming face as she rattle off her reasoning why, it was clear why Konoha was enamored with the young princess. Innocence personify, some like to claim; hearts melt, you’re charmed by her amiable nature, falling under the category of fuzzy kittens or play Inuzuka pups or that cozy feeling after the rainfall.

Typical for weather for this season, light yet persistent fell from the heavens. The cheers of academy students as exited the school for the weekend, some taking the time to pull out an umbrella and others rushing out into the spring with carefree attitude of children. Boruto softly smiled. From the crowd of escaping students, he could see the frantically waving hand of his sister, dressed in green coat and boots, and her brightly colored umbrella in her other hand. Breaking away from Shikadai and Chouchou with a hurried goodbye, both nonchalantly wishing him a nice day, Boruto at his sister side a second later.

“Ready to go?” he asked, pulling out his black umbrella and opened up it.

She giggled, stepping under his, “Mhm. I mean, I was the one waiting for you, after all.” Switching her unopened umbrella to her other hand and easily took Boruto’s offered hand.

Some days, they took a longer route home– especially when they had a bit of money to spoil themselves with sweet and wanting to enjoy each other’s stories about their days. Laughter was the usual with the two. From Boruto’s playful snickering to Himawari falling into a giggle fit, even if their stories were exaggerate from time to time for the sole sake of making the other smile. And without much decision on his part, Himawari steered them down that path.

He didn’t complain, even if a part of his mind already craving a warm cup of tea and left over birthday cake from the other night.

The rain continue to fall, rhythmically beating down the umbrella. A moment, two, three– they past, in silence the two walked.  _Weird…_  he thought, blue eyes flickering to the cheerfully humming girl. Himawari never shied away from chatting when in company of family– quite the chatterbox like her father use to be (and still is), as Unc- er, Shino-sensei puts it. And she didn’t look like she was shying away either.

Which meant she was plotting.

“So–”

“Brother,” she immediately cut him off, a bit apologetic was the smile offered, “You remember that one story Mama told us once, about the rain and the lonely Goddess?”

He blinked, a bit caught off guard. She took as confusion, so she continued to elaborate, swinging their hands slight with excitement that grew in her voice. “You know, the one where the Goddess is crying and nearly floods the town? Until a person finally braved the mountain she lived on to ask her why–”

“Ah, yeah, I remember that one…” he trailed off.

“I think about that a lot whenever it rains,” she pulled a strange expression, glancing at the pavement. “Like what if there’s some lonely God or Goddess sitting somewhere, all lonely and wanting someone to ask them if they’re alright,” she rambled

He hummed, glancing from his sister to the shop windows, watching their reflection as they continued to walk and Hima continued to talk.

“But I also I think…” he sees her bite lip and look up at him. In a softer tone, she said, “Um… Boruto, I have a question?”

“I’m listening, shoot,” he turned his face back to her with an encouraging and patient smile he reserves just for her nowadays.

She paused. Then slowed her steps, prompting him to stop. They stood there, his eyes searched worriedly by the sudden mood shift and Himawari let go of his hand, opting to fidget with her umbrella.

“I heard you crying last night… I-I didn’t mean to, I swear I didn’t but your door was open a crack and I wanted to give you your birthday present and u-uh…” Himawari continued to fidget, bowing her head more as she continued nervously, “I know I’m just your baby sister but I always thought… well you always listen to my problems and it’s unfair because I never give you chance to talk about your own.”

Himawari paused again. Boruto didn’t say a word, though his gripe tighten on his umbrella handle. “Um, I wanted to ask you this morning but… I didn’t think you wanted Mama or Daddy to know that you were and um…” slipping off her backpack, she unzipped it quickly as she pulled out a pink box with black ribbon, holding it out. Her blue eyes rimmed with nervous tears, but her smile was genuine, they always were. The hope on her face grew when he took the box without a word, again, handing the handle of umbrella off to her.

“Brother… I have another question,” she asked, her eyes trained on his hands as he undid the wrapping before glancing at his face to gauge his reaction. The gift was Himawari written all over it– she never seemed to accept other people grew up from the toys and doll having age. A stuffed toy lion with a looped string, the special kind of add on girls had to their mobile phones or Auntie Hanabi and her kunai’s. He lifted it up, judging the simple gift while Himawari watched in anticipation, forgetting her question in process.

A smile broke on his face. “Did you make this yourself?”

“Y-yes! It was hard to get detailed with it and the stitch lines might be a little crooked bu–”

“Thank you, Hima.” She gave a small squawk of surprise at the hair ruffled, batting away the offending hand best she could as she laughed, “H-hey, Boruto!”

But she stopped laughing when she noticed the expression that contorted on his face, his eyes shiny as he blinked. “Thank you…” he murmured.

She beamed, understanding the true meaning of this second ‘Thank you’ and answered him confidently: “Brother, I know Papa not being around been hard on you… on us. But if you’re ever feeling lonely and you want to cry, come to me! You can depend on me.”

Boruto rubbed his eyes, giving a small sigh as he put the present back in it’s box and placed it in his bag. Taking back his umbrella, he nodded and like always, offered his hand.

And Himawari gladly accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ madhattressdelux on tumblr, if you want updates to this series as well as read other works of fictions and have yet reposted her :) thank you and have a lovely day


End file.
